Guardian Devil
by Linore
Summary: Sarah was not like other girls,meaning her friendless.But when she meets Dante her life changes. Sarah is suddenly thrustd in the world of demons,discovers an ancient legend and is hunted by a obsessed demon. But Dante becomes her:Guardian Devil
1. Chapter 1:Weird things happen

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May cry I do own Sarah my awesome OC.

Summary: Sarah wasn't like other girls and that was the reason why she didn't have friends and having a suckish life. But when she meets the demon hunter Dante her life changes. Sarah suddenly thrusted into the world of demons and finds out things she didn't know. Discovering an ancient story and being targeted by an obsessed demon. But Dante won't let anything happen to her. He becomes her Guardian Devil.

Guardian Devil

Chapter 1: Weird things happen

"Damn it!" Someone cursed. In a room only laminated by the light of a DS. The screen saying the dreaded words: Game Over. With a sigh the person closed the black DS. The clocks red number shined an 11:00 PM. Sarah got under the covers tomorrow she would be going to that hell hole called school. She woke with a groan the clock read 7:00 Am. Time for school Sarah went to bathroom to brush her teeth. People say she has a unique appearance. Her father was Caucasian and her mother Japanese. She inherited her mother Asian features and her father skin color. But there are two things that set her apart and make her special. Her hair and eyes. Her hair is Amaranth red that was 3 inches past her upper back and her eyes are purple.

The weird thing is her dad has orange hair and green eyes. Weird indeed. Checking her clean straight teeth she made her way back to her bedroom and towards her walk in closet. Having decided what outfit she's wearing. She put on her black Gangsta Pranksta strap dress, black thigh-highs, black fingerless arm warmers/gloves and her black Gothika boots. She sat in front of her mirror in her room and put on her leather wrist band with a skull. She focused as she put on her black eye shadow on both lids then the black eyeliner. Now for the finishing touch black lipstick."Perfect." Sarah went downstairs for breakfast and was not surprised to find no one home. Her father was on trips for business leaving for months and her mom died when she was five. And whenever her father came back he brought home a different woman which Sarah and said woman would hate each other. All of them tried the same thing to stop her from being her. But the relationships would last a week at best. The longest her father had a woman would be a month. But Rachelle couldn't stand the woman. She had the audacity to try and change her dark designed room. Bitch. The amaranth haired Goth fixed herself a bagel and grabbed her black backpack which had different pins on it. Eating on the way out. Of course when walking in streets she gets weird stares cause of her hair. Honestly it wouldn't take long for someone to stop and ask the most dumbass question to her."What hair dye do you use?" Of course that pissed her off to no end._ I'll kick the first person's ass if they ask me that ._Rachelle was so wrapped into her thoughts that she wasn't paying attention and bumped into someone."Hey Babe you should watch where you going" A voice said. Rachelle glared up at the person.

"Well maybe you should watch where_ you're_ going asshole." She got a good look at the man he had snow white hair, cyan colored eyes. (Think of the outfit in DMC1). Rachelle was too busy glaring, failed to notice the sword on his back and also the guns hidden underneath his coat. What she did notice that he had an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Well aren't you a feisty one."That pissed Sarah off._ Who the hell does he think he is? _Bastard_._ She was about to retort but thought better of it.

"Fuck off bastard."She walked around him and continued on her way to school. Dante simply smirked after her. She was an Interesting girl. There was something unique about her besides her looks he couldn't put his mind around it. But he knows for one thing he got on her bad side.

XXX

Sarah arrived late to school. Not that she cared but she was trying to break that habit. Her algebra teacher Mr. Barns glared at her but he glared at everyone. Seating in her seat in the back corner near the window. Idly spinning her skull mechanical pencil in her fingers. She was still pissed that white haired stranger made her late by forty minutes. But it didn't stop there. She was late for two periods, and then she forgot to her homework so yeah it didn't start off good for her. Right now she was in English not giving a damn what the teacher was saying. All in all she blamed that stranger. _Should've kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. _She thought bitterly regretting that action."Now that's the lesson for today everyone do your homework." The teacher Mr. Alberts's voice cutted into her musings. Sarah realized that she didn't get the homework._ Well I can always check the school's site_. She packed away her stuff and made her way towards lunch. The lunch at her school sucked ass. The lunch lady was always trying to serve, mystery meat not that Sarah would go near it she think she saw it moved a couple of times. The chicken nuggets were normal at least and the chocolate milk was good. So she got that with an apple and sat the farthest table away from everyone else alone as usual. She didn't have any friends at this school. There was only one style here. She nibbled on a chicken nugget. Stuck in her silent musings until she heard a vice she dreaded the moment she heard it.

"Your nothing but a slut" Turning her head towards the commotion she saw the blond bimbo Chloe in her slutty cheerleading outfit messing with a girl in a bulky sweater black skirt that went to her knees, who had brown hair. Sarah then had to do a double take. Chloe called that girl a slut she doesn't look the part. Besides who is she to talk she probably slept with the whole football team. It was obvious to Sarah that this girl was scared and nervous in front of cheerleading captain. She knocked the bag the girl had on the floor and her books."I'm going to show you your place loser." She signaled her crew to bring something and to Sarah's surprise it was scissors. She was going to cut the poor girl's hair off and everyone here would pretend they didn't see a thing. Rachelle turned back to her food trying to ignore the scene. But her nagging conscious was telling her to do something _anything_ to help the poor girl out. She sighed knowing that her conscious won but what the hell it's been awhile since she lasted messed with Chloe. It was always fun taking her down a peg or two. She stood up and walked towards the cheerleaders.

"Hey cheer leading bitches."She called to them using one of the nicknames she revered to them. Chloe stopped scissors about to cut the unfortunate girls hair and glared at Sarah

"What do you want Gothic loser."She hissed. Sarah gave her a cool look.

"I see you're calling random girls' sluts now your one to talk."Everyone in the cafeteria was watching this encounter. Everyone knows that Sarah is the only person to call out Chloe and insult her living to tell the tale. For insulting the cheerleading captain would mean you want your life fucked up.

Chloe snorted."Well she is one. I'm teaching her not to step out of place in this school."Now it was Sarah's turn to snort.

"This coming from the girl who was caught getting fucked in the janitor's closet by someone whose not her Boyfriend or should I say ex boyfriend."The Goth quipped. She got the desired effect when Chloe gave her a heated glare the girl who was about to be hairless long forgotten."Hey you on the floor you should beat it."As Sarah pointed a black nailed polished thumb towards the cafeteria door still holding her gaze at the enraged Chloe. Not one to be told twice the girl picked up her stuff and in blinding speed zipped through the doors. Things were about get ugly.

"You bitch how dare you bring that up. It was a lie."The cheerleading captain growled. Sarah seemed unfazed by her anger.

"But it's the truth isn't or maybe the whole student body taking pictures didn't help make it more false?" Chloe was gritting her teeth in anger obviously she lost this round."Well it was fun Chloe I'll just take my stuff and leave." As Sarah turned her back and started walking away Chloe said one thing that made her life about to become a living hell.

"Well I bet your mother was nothing but a whore! You're probably a bastard child."Now Sarah stopped mid step and the whole cafeteria felt a few degrees colder. Chloe got a smugged look on her face happy that she got one over the Goth. But that look was wiped cleaned when she saw the cold glare Sarah was giving her.

Her tone had a cold edge it as she spoke."Care to repeat that?" Chloe then got her courage back.

"I said your mother was but a whore. She probably couldn't get la-"was as far as Chloe got for the next thing she knew a fist came in contact with her face breaking her nose giving her a bloody lip and making her fall to floor clutching her face in pain. Everyone was shell shocked as to what happened. Sarah just punched the most popular girl in school in the face. Of course Chloe was crying over herself saying her image was ruined. Her crew trying to comfort her. And Sarah having a look that can scare the scariest man on earth into a corner cowering. She went back to her table to pick up her things ignoring the looks she got from everyone. She was too pissed to care right now. The slut had the nerve to insult her mother her deceased mother.

"Oh and by the way you cheer leading slut."She said in a cold tone. Everyone looked at her again surprised that she had something else to add to Chloe's lost pride."Your mother was whore when she first conceived you." She left the cafeteria leaving a Chloe bursting into tears and the whole student body speechless. Sarah knew that she was going to the office later. But she didn't care she was livid and thinking of plenty of ways to make Chloe suffering each one not getting any better for the girl. Twenty minutes into her class and she got the call to the office and her sitting in front of principle himself him giving her a stern look. Sarah had her arms crossed.

"Sarah I believe you got into a fight earlier with Chloe Taylors?"He asked her but his answer was met with silence."I see. You do know you can't pick fights with anyone right?"

Sarah snorted."Bitch had it coming."The old principle let out a tired sigh.

"Sarah please don't say foul language. I'm sure there was no rea-"

"No reason."The amaranth haired Goth cut him off."Principle Jerkins the heifer had the audacity to call my mother my _deceased_ mother a whore. Surely if you were in my place you would understand that."

The principle rubbed he temple."Sarah even if what you said is true will anyone vouch for your story?"Sarah had to resist the urge to roll her eyes of course no one would vouch for her they always took the popular girl's side no matter how wrong they are or I they wronged them. She was getting tired of this.

"You know what. Just give me the damn suspension already. Cause I know that's what's going to happen."

Jerkins took out a yellow slip."You're suspended for four days. Perhaps you could use the break." Ha handed the slip to Sarah taking her stuff and walking out the damn place. Good thing it was close to the weekend she will probably be back Wednesday. She stepped into the sunlight as it her eyes. Now that she was out of school she had to occupy her time somehow._ Maybe I walk around and go to a book store._ She decided that would be her plan and headed off to find a book store. Unknown to her something was watching her in the shadows with blood red eyes.

XXX

Sarah let out a frustrated breath. Every book store she found either had cheesy ass romance novels, people asking about her hair or books she already read. "I'm about to give of hope."She mumbled as she walked until something caught her eye. In the alley way there was a door with a sign that said` Gothic Demon Wisdom bookshop'. Now normally Sarah wouldn't go to places that seem shady also the name was weird too. But it may be her only chance of getting something to read. Taking steps into alley way she was a little hesitant reaching towards the door handle but found her resolve to wrap her hand around the cold metal opening the door slowly. Her purple eyes taking in her surroundings.

_This is a book shop. _She thought. The lighting in the place was dim was, a black curtain in a arch way leading to what she suppose another section, the walls had faded paint on them, the floor had dark colored tiles seem to have a peeling on them, and the shops were surrounded by strange items like heads of creatures she haven't seen before, paper with strange markings on them. She would have thought she walked into a brothel, or someplace else not a book store if it didn't have book shelves. She looked upward at a chandelier that seemed to have light this area looks as if might fall on top of her. Sarah felt eyes on her as she turned her head eyes looking into sickly yellow ones of a black feline. Then her eyes moved upward to eyes of a dark black of a man that has been watching her who knows long. She regarded his appearance had white hair with a bald spot on the top of his head. He had on a white long sleeved shirt with a black vest on with also black loose pants. He was standing behind a black counter with a cash register and the cat was sitting upright next to his side."Welcome to my shop. Is this your first time here?"He spoke.

"Yes."The girl spoke cautiously. She was getting a little unnerved of how he was looking at her with his eyes and the cat didn't help either.

"I see. Well have a look around."He gestured. Sarah started walking towards book shelves looking for something interesting."There are more books through the arc way." He informed her. Sarah nodded making her way through there not wanting to feel his eyes on her as she steeped through another area with more book shelves and dim lightening. Browsing some more she took out one particular dark green book."Demonic legends."She read the title out loud. That seemed interesting enough maybe she will come back to this store. She walked back through the arc way and towards the man who was still standing there she gave him the book she wanted as he rung it up on a cash register. "Five dollars" Wow that was cheap maybe she will come back here she paid him the money and he handed the book back to her.

"It is time."He spoke eerily. Sarah looked at him weirdly.

"Time for what? The shop to close? It's a good thing I came here cause-"

"It is time for the One to come."He spoke again. Now he got a `what the fuck are you talking about' look from the Goth.

"What are you talking about?"Sarah was starting to think this man lost a few screws in the head.

He continued."The One that has inherited the Demoness's, the Goddess's, the Princess's, power is here. Her godly demonic powers will decide the fate. Her destructive powers may lead salvation or destruction. She is the only way."Now Sarah was sure that this man was lost in the head. She started walking backwards a little from the man.

"I'm just going to go now okay?"Her hand touching the door handle her other hand clutching her book to her chest. She doesn't know if this man was a psycho killer or anything and she didn't want to find out. She opened the door slowly backing out not before she heard one last thing from him.

"The wheel of fate is now turning."

Sarah's POV

I walked no ran the hell from that store. It's a good thing I can run in heels. I stopped once I got away far enough. That dude was either smoking something strong or he lost himself in the head. I would go with both but the latter seems to be more reasonable. I'm not going back to that book store ever again. What the hell was he talking about anyway? And what did he mean the wheel of fate is now turning! I didn't even want to know. I looked at sky surprised that it is evening the sun gone and dark blue color in the air above me. I need to get home anyway. Since I am suspended from school. I started walking towards another direction to the park. If I cut through there I'm bound to get home quicker. As I was walking on the cement pat in the park the trees rustled a little bit. I stopped after a moment checking surroundings again. Noting was behind me."Maybe it was the wind."I mused out loud. I started walking again until I felt something behind me I stopped again, looking around and then walking again. By the third time I felt something I stopped completely. I was dealing with this ass hole now."Whose ever out there come out!"I shouted. What I got was something that you would never expect. As I looked towards the trees there was a sound that seemed to get closer. Red eyes coming into view. I was about to say that it was a cheap trick. Until I saw three of those red eyes. As the unknowns appeared in front of me and I had to do a double take. They had these black cloaks on them a skull for faces and blood red eyes. But that isn't what got me it was what was in their hands. Scythes in bony hands and they looked real too. What was my options A) scream fat chance since no one would hear me in this place. B) Try to fight them. Well that sounds like a good idea but I only have my back pack. Plus the scythes look intimidating C) Run. That's a great plan.

As I started backing away from them…**Clank!** I turn around and a scythe is right behind me blocking my only way to escape. Crap now what. Well I'm ready to face death. It has been not a suckish life for me. I wasn't going to scream or cry. I awaited as the skull figure brung his scythe down ready for the impact until….

**Bang!** A gun shot was heard as the one that about to kill fell on the ground turning to ashes. A low winded whistle was let out."It's not polite to ambush a lady."I recognized that voice. I slowly turned my head. And he had a cocky ass smirk on his face. It was the bastard from earlier and he had a white gun in his hand steaming smoke out the barrel after the shot. Of all the people why him.

Dante's POV

I looked at the girl I encountered earlier."Well well if isn't the chick who told me to fuck off." Despite the situation I received a glare from her. Yup she's feisty. But that can wait as I have to take care of these Pride."Well it looks like I'm going to teach you guys a lesson." I took out Ebony. And shot at the one who was behind the girl. I jumped in the air shooting at the rest of them surrounding her. As they turned to ashes a group of Envies came. I took out Rebellion and pointed it at them."Well it looks like a party is about to happen."I said as I charged at them.

One slashed at me on the side but simply took Ivory and shot it in the head then stabbed the one behind me. I flipped in between two kick and shoot it and slashing the other with rebellion. Three charged at me and I simply slashed them away. There was one left. I smirked at it."Are you going to stand there?"I taunted. That did the trick for it came at swinging like a mad man. But I simply shot it and it turned to ashes."Well that was short."I paced Ivory back in its place under my coat and Rebellion on my back. I turned around and the girl had this expression her face besides a glare. It was one of shock. I guess this was the first time she seen demons by the look on her face. I looked at her and she looked at me. I guess now was the time to get a look at the girl I pissed off and saved. She had on a black dress, black fingerless arm gloves, black thigh highs,(I'm seeing a lot of black.), black boots with heel on them! No wonder she was trapped. I looked up at her face once more she had an unusual hair color. It was not a shade of red you would see often. Her face had black makeup like lipstick and eye shadow. No doubt about it this girl's a Goth. But then again there was another thing I noticed about her eyes they were purple. Which was unique and unusual color .We continued to stare at each other. No one was going to break the silence so I might as well do it."Are you okay there Babe?" 

**A/n: That's the first chapter. So how did you guys like it. Also what do you think of Sarah? Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2:Demons and Dante

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May cry I do own Sarah my awesome OC.

Summary: Sarah wasn't like other girls and that was the reason why she didn't have friends and having a suckish life. But when she meets the demon hunter Dante her life changes. Sarah suddenly thrusted into the world of demons and finds out things she didn't know. Discovering an ancient story and being targeted by an obsessed demon. But Dante won't let anything happen to her. He becomes her Guardian Devil.

Guardian Devil

Chapter 2: Demons and Dante

Sarah's POV

I can't believe I was saved by this fucktard from earlier. I couldn't believe he took those creepers out with those awesome moves. Although I won't tell him that. We stood there in silence just staring at each other. Both of us not speaking. The silence was very awkward. Until he broke it. "Are you okay there Babe?" All the shock I had went out the window and I gave him a glare. Fuck that shit that he saved me but did he just called me babe! I have the right to knock he ass out right now!

But wait he has guns and a sword shit never mind. I'll just settle for a glare and that's just what I did. He seemed startled by my reaction but quickly gained a cocky ass smirk on his face."So even after I save your life you still give me a glare."He took a step forward. Oh nononononono. I don't know if he's a rapist and saved me to try to get a lay. Although I'm not a virgin. Shocker the weird Goth girl is not a virgin and had some fun under the sheets with some guys. But back to the matter at hand. I took a step back and him a step forward. Crap he's trying to advance on me. I took another step back and him forward.

Can't he take the hint I'm keeping a distance. I took another step back and another and another. I saw him have his hand out until I was starting to fall backwards. Before I can feel the impact of the ground I looked into the face of the stranger. He was holding both the top of my arms and made us stand up straight. How did he move that fast! He still got that cocky ass smirk again."Falling for me already?" Now I got out of his hold and gave him a glare."Is that the only look on your face?"He asked. Oh so he wants to be a smartass.

"Well maybe if a certain some ones comments didn't pissed me off maybe I won't glare so much."I shot back. I did have a point his comments were pissing me off every time he opened his mouth. Now he gave me an amused look.

"Yup just as I thought you _are_ a feisty one."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!"I don't care if he has guns or a damn sword I was about to kick this dudes ass right here and now. And to make it worse for him he opened his mouth again.

"It means you're the type I go for."

I lost it."First and foremost if you're looking for a good lay then you better go pay for a whore on the street. Better yet I know this girl who will be happy to open her legs wide for a good fuck."Which was true Chloe was willing to fuck anything that had a cock. He was surprised by my outburst for he lost that cocky smirk. I guess he was serious now. I was going to ask questions until I heard police siren. They were coming here. The stranger then got his amused look back along with that damn smirk. Man I hate that fucking smirk.

"Well looks like the cops are coming. "

"So what do you suppose we do genius?" I asked with a mix of sarcasm. Although thinking of our situation now what are we supposed to do? Well there is my house but no way am I inviting _him _of all people to it. He can deal with the cops not me. I heard voices

"I think it was over here." Shit they were here already! I was about to book it when the man in red grabbed my upper arm.

"What the fuck let me go!" But to my surprise he lifted me up into his arms. "What are you doing?"

"Where do you live we'll crash there."Whoa whoa back up he is not coming back to my house. But the voices were getting closer and although I don't want to I have to take him home. He came a close second of people that piss me off. Chloe was first.

"If we keep going straight through and take a left my house is the fourth on the left." I instructed him.

"Got it" He then started running at a very fast speed. Now I had some time to think to myself. There were so many questions I wanted answers to. But I had someone to blame that man at the book store. It's his fault. He said some creepy ass shit to me and now freaky ass shit like this happened. When I go back to that book store I'm going to kick his ass and shank that cat of his. But now I need to get home and well go to bed. I so wrapped up in my musings. That I was oblivious to my surroundings.

Dante POV

I can't believe she agreed for me to take her home and we barely knew each other too. But I guess there was no other option. It's either deal with the cops or go to her place. As I was following her instructions I noticed she was silent. I was remembering her outburst. Man she sure was harsh when she loses her cool. But then again I have that affect on people. I slowed down my pace as I found her house. She didn't seem to notice as I set her in front of the door. "Hey" I was debating whether or not to leave her here or what."Hey" I said a little louder she still didn't move. I touched her shoulder and shook her gently hoping she doesn't snap at me. I'm probably working on her `to hate, list I'm sure of it. I retracted my hand quickly when she blinked.

"What oh were here?" She probably was thinking hard about something, and I bet she has questions. She went to unlock the door and stepped in I followed after her as I turned the lights home. It seemed cozy enough with furniture that seemed in the middle of light and dark colors. The wall were pleasantly colored there was table in the room. _This must be the living room. _I concluded. She went up some wooden stairs and slammed a door. I guess she needed some time to herself. I went into the kitchen and I found a bottle of beer in there. I made myself at home in the living room drinking out the bottle I soon got another one since there were plenty I was on my third bottle until I realized that girl still didn't come down stairs. I should check on her while I'm still sober putting my beer down. I went up the way she came up the stairs I didn't have to know where to look for there was a black door with various signs on it most of them had the words `stay out' or `fuck off'. I knocked on the door. Her voice came up a few minutes."What is it?"

Well isn't she hospitable."I want to talk." There was a pause.

"Go down stairs and I'll be there in a minute."She told me.

"Okay." I did as she asked returning to the living room and taking a swig out of the beer bottle. Soon enough she came down not wearing her boots. She looked at the two empty beer bottles raising an eyebrow but ignored it sitting in the couch across from me. This is fine she was being cautious and not knowing what might happen. She didn't talk for a few moments. I was going to start being impatient and say something until she spoke."What were those things?" So now it begins.

Third POV

Sarah had to ask that question see never seen something like what she saw before. She was looking at Dante waiting his answer."They were demons."_Demons_. Sarah spoke the word in her head. In a way it made sense she was getting an abnormal vibe from them but it was weird to her. "What were the two types of demons you were fighting?"Dante had to hand her composure to her about this situation.

"The one that cornered you were called Pride" The Goth got a look on her face."And the ones that appeared after that were call Envy. He finished.

"That's weird. Okay next question."_She doesn't beat around the bush. _The half demon thought. "Well what are you and how were you able to kill them so easily. Dante knew that was next.

"I am a half Devil and half human."He let her sync this in her mind."As for the other question I'm just too damn good of a demon hunter." He said with his trade mark arrogant smirk. Sarah gave him a look but something he said confused her.

"Wait a minute so you're a demon hunter right?" He nodded "Then does that mean you're like a mercenary and people know about this?"

"Yup" He took another swig of beer. The amaranth haired Goth couldn't believe her ears. You mean to tell her that people knew about those things and won't say anything about them. But then she thought about how they would sound if they told people. They would be in the mental ward in seconds."Well since you're a demon hunter you probably get lots of jobs right?"

"Yup" He replied again emptying the rest of the beer's content out of the bottle. He went to get another one and Sarah waited until he came back.

"Well since I have most my questions answered I'm going to bed." She was about to take her leave to Dante stopped her.

"My names Dante Sparda."He told her. He was waiting for her name.

"My name is Sarah Aylmer." She went up stairs afterwards.

Dante POV

Her names Sarah huh. It fitted her perfectly. As she retreated back to her room I suppose she gave me the wordless `it's okay for you to stay here for the night'. I wasn't going to miss this opportunity. Besides I barely had any clients or jobs for that matter in a while. I started chugging the beer down. I wondered if it's okay for me to get drunk here. Well might as well take advantage of this.

Sarah's POV

My mind as racing from the all the answers I received from the man called Dante Sparda. So demons do exist. Well… Damn. Man this day has just been weird and not good. From Chloe badmouthing my mom, to me getting suspended, to that creepy ass man and his weird ass cat, to getting attacked from things that look like grim reapers, to now having a arrogant cocky ass pervert of a demon hunter named Dante in my house. So I'm pretty tired right now. I removed my makeup and my clothes to put on black and purple striped shorts with a black cami. Usually I would wear nothing expect my underwear to bed but we have a pervert here so I wouldn't want him to get any ideas. I got under the black and blue comforter and sheets of my bed. Hoping to put my mind to rest which I did when I feel asleep. (Time skip)

I hate mornings if was up to me I would sleep all day which I did on some school days. But I had to get up right now since we have a guest here unfortunately. I grabbed my dark blue robe tying the belt securely around my waist as I went down stairs to check on our guest. Let's just say when I saw the living room which he slept in I wasn't very happy. As in I wasn't very happy I was pissed."What the hell!" I said out loud. The whole living room had pillows from the couch scattered as well as a lot of beer bottles on the couch, the floor, everywhere. And where was the dumb ass that did this on the couch snoring with an empty beer bottle in his hand. This person was a demon hunter! I walked over to the couch (careful of bottles) where his worthless ass was and hit him _hard_ in the side. He shot up looking around in frenzy until he saw me.

"Well good morning to you. I guess-"But he stopped when he saw the look on my face. Whenever I get pissed off really bad people learn that when I give them a look they shut the hell up. Obviously he just learned that now. I gestured towards the bottles around the room to which he looked as well and saw what I was pissed about. He sucked in a breath." Umm…. well…. This place is a mess." Was all he said.

"No fucking dip Sherlock. Should I applaud for your great observation skills?"I said each sentence with sarcasm. He raised an eyebrow at me. But I could care less right now as I picked up some of the bottles walking to the kitchen to put in a trash bag. I know he was standing behind me and I looked at him."Well what are you standing there for? Pick up the damn bottles and put everything where you found it back." I shoved the bag in his hand and pushed him into the living room. I was not going to clean up his mess I was being lazy yes but it's his own damn fault. I was hungry right now so I was planning on fixing some eggs and bacon. It didn't take long after 20 minutes I was eating drinking on a glass of OJ. Then the great demon hunter Dante (Note the sarcasm) came into the kitchen with a huge ass trash bag looking at my plate of food. "What well get rid of the trash dumbass." I pointed to front door. I then realized as he was walking that he wasn't wearing his jacket gloves or a shirt for that matter. Hmmm should I care what the neighbors think about that? Nope. I heard the door close and then he came back into the kitchen looking around for something. Oh he probably thought I was going to cook something for him. Hell to the fuck no. He looked at me gesturing towards my near cleared plate." What you thought I made extra for you? Well we got some apple jacks and milk in the fridge and no I'm not going to fix that for you." As I finished the last of my eggs moving on to my pieces of bacon. Dante got a pout on his face.

"But that's not fair babe" Was he whining? And did he call me babe again?

"First and foremost I have a name which I told you so I would suggest you use it. Also I'm not your goddamn maid so I'm not going to make you anything. I think you're old enough to fix yourself something you're a big boy now."I ended telling him that with a bite out of my bacon.

"Do you have pizza?" He hopefully asked.

"Yeah in the fridge from two nights ago." I watched him go to the fridge to take out the two pepperoni slices from and put them in the microwave after 2 minutes he grabbed some OJ and a plate to the pizza on and sat across from me. (A/N: it's a rectangle tables so they both sat on the other sides) He was ogling my pieces of bacon so I decided to have some fun with this. I took a piece and bit it."Mmmmm….. Bacon."(A/N; from that 70's show lol.) I kept biting it continuing to gloat to his face about it." Nothing beats a good a piece of bacon. Also it goes well with pizza doesn't it? Especially Canadian bacon." As I started eating another piece. I wanted to laugh right out aloud at his expression. This was too funny. I was on my last piece. I Stood up leaving the last piece there I grabbed before he had the chance and devoured it having a smug look at his anguish expression. I washed my dish and went back to the living to find it clean and up stairs to change I needed to go back to that book shop.

Dante's POV

Man I was having a dram full of girls, booze, pizza and strawberry sundaes. The ultimate dream until I felt something on my side and it started to hurt. I woke thinking it was a demon attack until my eyes landed on our hostess Sarah." Well good morning to you. I guess-"But I stopped myself short as I saw a very pissed off girl giving me a glare that told me to shut the hell up which I did. If looks can kill I bet Vergil would keep dying and going to hell over and over again. She gestured towards the living room and I looked around the mess I created. Lots and lots of beers bottles and pillows scattered. Yup I was too drunk last night. I sucked in a breath." Ummm….This place is a mess." Way to go Dante that's something she wants to hear.

"No fucking dip Sherlock. Should I applaud you for your great observation skills?" She said with sarcasm in each word. I mentally winced yup she was pissed off badly. Again way to go Dante. I watched her pick up a couple bottles and I followed her into what seems like the kitchen. I was standing there not knowing what to do as I just watched her put the empty bottles in a trash bag. She gave me an annoyed look. I then realized her makeup wasn't on she looked pretty without it." Well what are you standing there for? Pick up the damn bottles and put everything back where you found it." She shoved the bag at me and pushed me out the kitchen to the mess I made. As I was cleaning I kept wondering how much did I drink? Obviously a lot considering all these bottles. I smelled eggs and bacon she was cooking. I was almost done my cleaning up as I had a little trouble remembering where stuff goes but I put it back right. I grabbed the huge ass trash bag and walked back into the kitchen to see Sarah eating eggs and bacon. I was looking at her plate and it was making me hungry. I looked up at Sarah and she giving me an annoyed look."Well get rid of the trash dumbass." She pointed to the front door. I might as well not mouth off to her about her ordering me around since I did trash her living room. Realized I dint even have a shirt on and was walking out of her house with some people staring at me and Sarah not caring or trying to stop me. As walked back to kitchen I was looking at her plate again with the eggs almost gone. She saw me ogling her plate again."What you though I made extra for you? We got some apple jacks and milk in the fridge and no I'm not going to fix that for you." Damn I guess I'm on her hate list then. But I decided to push my luck.

"But babe that's not fair." I whined.

"First and foremost I have a name which I told you so I suggest you use it. Also I'm not your goddamn maid so I'm not going to make you anything. I think you old enough to fix yourself something you're a big boy now." Well she blew me off in a nice way.

"Do you have pizza?" Which I hoped she did.

"Yeah in the fridge from two nights ago." That's good she had two pepperoni pizza slices so I put them in for two minutes grabbed a plate and some OJ. I sat across from enjoying my pizza except it didn't have bacon on it. And Sarah had plenty of bacon strips on her plate. She must've saw me ogling the bacon pieces cause what she did next was torturing. She took a strip and bit into it and said"Mmmm…. Bacon." She kept biting it." Nothing beats a good piece of bacon. It goes well on pizza doesn't it? Especially Canadian bacon." She kept eating every last strip until there was one. Now I think she was either giving e that piece or just toying with me. I started to reach my hand out until she snatched it and ate it. She was walking towards the sink and through the living room probably to her room after she finished with her dish. I guess that's the silent `were going out today'. I barely even knew her and know I know what silence from her means it was weird. I finished up my slices of pizza and went back to the living room of her home putting on my shirt my coat and my gloves. I put Rebellion on my back and Ebony and Ivory in their holsters underneath my coat. I felt her coming down the stairs again. I must admit for a Goth she sure was hot in her clothes. She was wearing a red shirt that came off her shoulder that came over her navel but revealed a black crop top underneath black jeans and black converses high tops I could tell. She had makeup on dark purple eye shadow and red lipstick. I looked at her hands she had a three skulls ring on her thumb, a ring with an ace with a skull in it on her middle finger on her left hand. One her right hand she had a ring with bat wings spreading on her ring finger and a black iron ring on her index finger. In her hair there was a skull clip.

"Okay if you're done checking me out lets go." She made her way towards the front door opening it meaning I followed after her closing the door and her locking.

She was walking on to the side walk and I was trailing behind her. We weren't talking at all.

"So…where are we going?" I asked her.

"If you don't annoy me too much maybe I will tell you." Ouch. Yup Dante you are defiantly on her hate list.

Sarah's POV

I was going to ask that shop keeper if he put a fucking curse on me because if he did he's so getting a huge ass whooping so bad it won't even be funny. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dante just trailing along. Not saying anything out of his smart ass mouth. That was good because I need to think. There were demons that are real and I find myself wondering if this is all a dream unfortunately it wasn't at all and now I have a perverted ass demon hunter following behind me who fights them. There demons and there was Dante and right now I wish Dante could get shot.


End file.
